Of Sorrow and Pain
by moonlight-nightmares
Summary: Captain Sozo Sagaras younger sister Koriin becomes one of the Sekihoutai army and later falls in love with Sanosuke


Of Sorrow and Pain

Chapter 1

As I ran from the burning building, tears streaming down my ash stricken face, all I could think of was getting away.

It was difficult to keep going because the intense pain of burns and slashes was making me want to pass out.

But I had to keep going, my mother and babe sister were already dead. But maybe my little brother, who had been sent to the nearby brook earlier, might still be alive. That is, if the enemy soldiers hadn't found him yet.

Painfully, I ran along the beaten path that led to the waters edge where Mashu was supposed to be. Hearing enemy soldier in the near by brush made me attempt to quicken my pace, but my weary body couldn't take the extra punishment.

Right when I was about to pass out, I saw Mashu sitting on a rock overlooking the brook. He looked so peaceful sitting there, staring off into the distance as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Upon seeing him I tried to let out a warning, telling him to run, to get away, but all that escaped my mouth was a gasp.

But somehow, he had heard me coming, and upon turning around, a look of horror passed over his face. What I sight I must have been. My clothes all torn up and soaked in blood and ash. My skin charred and slashed in numerous places.

Mashu got up and ran towards me yelling, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. The world was spinning and my body was throbbing. I heard shouting behind me and found about half a dozen enemy soldiers coming from behind me.

I feebly unsheathed the bloodstained sword that always hung at my side, knowing how to handle a sword had saved my life, but not my mother or little Abi.

They had been peacefully sitting in the house when the soldier invaded. My sister was killed right away by a soldier who had found her asleep in her crib, while my mother had been fatally injured attempting to fight them off.

After my mother was injured so much she was unable to fight anymore, they set the house afire. That's when I came back. I had gone into town to go shopping, for we were running low on food. I came home to see the soldiers fleeing the burning building.

I drew my sword in fury, lashing out at the closest soldier. I killed at least seven or eight before running into the house to see if anyone was still alive.

But it was too late to get anyone out alive. So I left to look for my little brother. Upon seeing the soldiers behind me I realized Mashu was all I had left, except for my older brother Sozo. But he was in the military, an important squad leader too, so he was never around.

I had to protect my little brother, even if it cost my life. So I turned to fight, my sight blurring as blood and sweat dripped into my eyes.

The nearest soldier advanced and I lashed out. But the soldier avoided my feeble attempt and grabbed me. No matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't escape his iron grasp.

I turned to see what had happened to my brother. Two soldier had him, one pinning him to the ground, the other rifle pointed at his head. "KORIIN! HELP ME!" he screamed, right before the crack of gunfire filled the air and his small body went limp.

Chapter 2

I screamed out in fury and sank my teeth into the arm of the man who held me captive. Warm blood trickled down my chin and the man who had been holding me, pushed me to the ground.

I sat on the ground sobbing, right before the soldier I had bitten kicked me in the head. I sank to the ground with stars in my eyes. Two soldiers were there instantly, rifles pointed at my head, ready to fire.

I closed my eyes, ready to join my family, but a commanding voice boomed "hold fire and save your ammunition. This girl is as good as dead. I doubt shell live another hour! Come on"

I heard the soldiers fading foot steps as they left me there to die. I opened my eyes and crawled slowly towards my brother's body, every muscle on fire. It hurt so much to move, but I had to go to him. I had to be by Mashu's side.

The ten feet I had to crawl seemed more like ten miles, but finally I got to him. Even after death he still looked like a little angel. I stroked his silky black hair and ran my hand over his perfect fair skin; his now vacant eyes looked at me as if to say "why did u let this happen to me?"

I slowly closed his eyes as tears streamed down my face, mourning the loss of over half of my family. I had lost my father in the war long ago. All I had left was Sozo.

I could hardly feel my body anymore; I knew I would pass out soon. Poor Sozo, he was supposed to come home today to take a break from his work in the Sekihotai for a week. But hell get here to find the house burned down and a blood trail leading here to me and Mashu.

I hared a sound but it seamed distant. Maybe it was the soldiers coming back to finish me off. That would be O.K. better than dying here slowly. I co7uld hear faint talking, like someone muttering to themselves. I opened to my eyes to see who it was, but my vision was blurry and I couldn't make out who it was. Besides the effort it took hurt, so I closed my eyes.

I tried to reach for the sword that had fallen near by. I knew I couldn't use it, but having it near me was comforting.

"Koriin? KORIIN!" a familiar voice yelled. Some one was there. Some one I knew. But I couldn't figure out who it was.

Intense pain filled my body as the person tried to move me onto my back. "Oh no, koriin! Don't worry, I wont let anything else happen to you. You will be ok."

I opened my eyes. Dark hair, fair skin, red head band. Of course, the head band. Every one in my family wore one.

"Sozo! I'm so sorry! I…"I tried to say but Sozo cut me off. "No, I am the one who should be sorry." He said, voice cracking, trying to keep from crying.

" Im the one who should be sorry. I should have been here. I should have never got you involved in this! Ill get you back to camp. Ill get you help."

I could feel him pick me up, but the pain from being moved was too much and I passed out.

Chapter 3


End file.
